Vida Universitaria
by Zib Membrane
Summary: Zim ahora lleva una vida de terricola, y ahora al lado de Dib, logra entrar en la universidad, descubriendo que la "Vida Universitaria" es muy interesante en muchos sentidos. Esto es un ZaDr Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad del genio Jhonen Vasquez


Universidad de Harvard…

Clase de ingeniería industrial…

La clase continuaba con normalidad, hasta ahora no había alguna novedad que tuviera que ser notada, al menos para la mayoría de los estudiantes, exceptuando a dos de ellos.

Un chico de piel verde y ojos violeta se hallaba sentado junto a un pelinegro que de su cabellera resaltaba un mechón en forma de guadaña y con ojos de color ámbar, ambos se encontraban en la parte más alejada de esa inmensa aula de universidad, lo suficientemente alejada de la población estudiantil, pero en un lugar que les permitiera escuchar lo que decía el profesor de ingeniería.

Ambos se veían serios y tomaban algunos apuntes conforme la clase avanzaba; mientras que el chico de piel verde ponía su total atención en la pizarra y apuntaba todo lo que consideraba importante, el moreno se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda, mirando con un deje de pereza en el rostro.

Todo lo que decía el maestro en esa materia, él ya lo sabía, su padre era uno de los científicos más reconocido de todo el país, ¡Por todos los cielos!, si eso era cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba tomando esa materia?, la respuesta era simple, había accedido a tomar esa clase con la única excusa de poder estar junto al chico que precisamente estaba sentado a su lado, y como el de piel verde quería llevar esa materia, no tubo de otra más que inscribirse en ese curso, el moreno suspiro con cansancio.

"_Que aburrido"_ -. Pensó el moreno; Bostezo sonoramente, pero su compañero se limitaba a no prestarle atención.

El moreno miro por el rabillo del ojo al chico de piel verde, pudo ver como apuntaba algo en su cuaderno y después seguía viendo al frente.

Disimuladamente bajo su mano derecha de la mesa y comenzó a acercarla a su compañero con una sola intención.

Por otro lado, el chico de piel verde seguía distraído mirando al frente e ignorando todas y cada una de las acciones que hacia su compañero, de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron de un color purpura, frunció el ceño y desvió la vista al chico que se encontraba sentado junto a él, mientras que el moreno le sonreía.

Con evidente enojo, tomo la mano del contrario y la aparto de su pierna, la cual estaba siendo acariciada por el moreno.

Dib-gusano, aquí no -. Le regaño el de piel verde, Dib solo sonrió ante el comportamiento del otro.

Oh, vamos Zim -. Trato de convencerlo, pero el alíen solo se limitaba a ignorarlo. - ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacemos? -. Preguntaba mientras volvía a acariciar la pierna del alíen por debajo de la mesa casi con descaro.

Las mejillas de Zim tomaron un color más obscuro que el anterior y volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras volvía a ver al humano con enojo.

Y depende de ti que la abstinencia continúe durante dos semanas más -. Amenazo, ahora era el humano el que lo veía con el ceño fruncido, pero después suavizo su rostro y se acercó al alíen para poder susurrarle algo.

Vamos, ¿No crees que podría ser interesante hacerlo aquí en plena clase? -. Zim se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del humano y se sonrojo aún más por lo dicho, Dib había vuelto acariciar a Zim, pero ahora su mano acariciaba otra parte de la anatomía del alíen.- ¿Vez?, hasta estas igual o peor de necesitado que yo -. Sonrió con prepotencia ante la reacción del de piel verde.

Yo no estoy necesitado Larva-Dib -. Volvió a apartar la mano del moreno de su zona más íntima.- Así que contrólate, hormona humana con patas -. Dib solo bufo molesto y dejo de insistir, pero sonrió para sus adentros, hace un mes y medio que Zim lo había dejado en abstinencia, pero eso acabaría hoy mismo.

Por otro lado, Zim aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su pulso estaba a mil; odiaba admitir que lo que decía el Dib-humano era cierto, pero tenía que mantenerse firme ante el castigo que le había impuesto al humano.

Pero aún falta saber por qué Zim tuvo que poner al humano en abstinencia y para eso hay que retroceder un mes y medio…

*-/ Flash Back /-*

Eran de esos días en que parece que los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para torturar a los estudiantes de sus respectivas clases con exámenes parciales, Zim maldijo por lo bajo al enterarse que en una de sus materias iba bastante mal, su maestro le advirtió que necesitaría una nota excelente para no verlo en el verano, así que el alíen tenía que ponerse a estudiar bien y bonito para pasar la dichosa materia, pero tratándose precisamente de una materia de "relleno" en cuanto a sus calificaciones, no creyó tener problemas con el examen si solo se ponía a repasar los temas que habían visto.

Pero Zim olvido un pequeño detalle y ese era precisamente el cabezón de su novio y compañero de cuarto.

Desde que comenzaron la preparatoria, Zim y Dib acordaron que irían a la misma universidad, pues al acabar el último año de secundaria se convirtieron oficialmente en una pareja.

Entrar a la universidad, no solo significaba escoger una universidad y una carrera, también significaba una mudanza y cuartos individuales o acompañados, lo que también significaba pasar tiempo juntos y a solas en un cuarto compartido de universidad.

Cuando ambos ingresaron a Harvard, Dib convenció a Zim de hackear el sistema que se encargaba de asignar los compañeros y habitaciones, de esa forma se asegurarían que ambos tocaran juntos.

El primer año fue un tanto difícil acostumbrarse a la ambiente universitario, pero juntos todo eso era más sencillo de conllevar.

Pero regresando al tema de su materia de "relleno"….

Zim había llegado al dormitorio que compartía con el humano, se sacó la mochila y la arrojo a un lado, enfoco su vista en las camas y pudo ver al humano durmiendo plácidamente mientras tenía un libro sobre su pecho.

El de piel verde sonrió con ternura, se acercó a Dib para quitarle las gafas y el libro y colocarlos en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama del moreno, el humano se removió un poco ante lo que hacía Zim, pero no despertó.

Zim se le quedo viendo embobado, ¡oh por Irk!, su humano era realmente atractivo cuando dormía; el alíen podía apreciar como el pecho del moreno bajaba y subía rítmicamente mientras respiraba, también podía apreciar esos labios entreabiertos, y sus ojos cerrados le permitían ver lo largas que eran sus pestañas, Zim fue acercándose al humano, el alíen estaba a milímetros de esos labios, sintiendo como el cálido aliento de Dib chocaba contra su boca, después de unos segundo, Zim permitió que el impulso de besar al humano lo dominara.

Zim comenzó a mover sus labios y pudo sentir como Dib, entre sueños, le correspondía, eso se le hacía extrañamente excitante.

Sabia por experiencia propia que el humano tenía el sueño bastante pesado, podía apostar a que ni una marcha estudiantil podría despertarlo en ese momento.

Casi inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar el vientre del moreno, sintiendo como los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban ante su tacto, Zim fue subiendo su mano hasta el pecho levantando un poco la camisa azul que traía Dib en ese momento; Se separó un poco del rostro de Dib solo para notar que un ligero tono carmesí adornaba sus mejillas y como su respiración tan tranquila, había cambiado por una más rápida.

Las mejillas de Zim se sonrojaron, la escena de tener a un Dib así de dócil, lo excitaba, sin esperar más, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del moreno, dejando su torso descubierto. Paso sus verdes manos de una manera lenta y tortuosa por el pálido pecho del humano, ante esta caricia, Dib comenzó a soltar pequeños suspiros, mientras sus mejillas conservaban ese tono carmesí.

Zim pudo sentir un dolor punzante en su parte baja, su entrepierna dolía y aunque desde hace años el humano le había a cómo solucionar ese "problema" solo, él prefería que fuera el mismo Dib el que lo solucionara, y aunque el estado del humano era un inconveniente, era para él no era un impedimento.

Con cuidado acomodo a Dib para que estuviera acostado boca arriba, Zim se posiciono sobre la cintura del moreno y comenzó a frotarse contra el miembro, aun flácido, del humano mientras seguía acariciando el pecho de Dib, el miembro de Zim se encontraba duro y aunque la fricción no ayudaba mucho en su alivio, era suficiente la fricción con el miembro del humano como para calmar un poco la molestia que sentía.

Se quitó la camisa magenta que traía puesta y la boto en alguna lado del piso de la habitación, fue acercándose de nuevo al sonrojado rostro del humano para poder volver a reclamar sus labios sin detener ni por un momento el movimiento de su cadera, podía sentir como el humano respiraba más a prisa y también sentía que algo se erguía debajo de él, sonrió con satisfacción, podía sentir ese cosquilleo excitante en su Squeedly-Spooch, ahora movía sus caderas más a prisa, pero ahora lo que le estorbaban eran los pantalones.

Se levantó de la cama para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior botando las prendas como con su camisa, regreso a la cama y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Dib para poder bajar el cierre de su pantalón y así liberar su semi-erecto miembro.

Zim se recostó a un lado de Dib y con su mano comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo el miembro del humano, mientras el de piel verde veía todas las expresiones del moreno.

¡Ahh!... Zim… -. Escucho a Dib gemir entre sueños, seguramente ahora no estaba soñando algo muy sano que digamos.- Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh-. Podía ver como el sonrojo del humano se intensificaba y como sus manos se aferraban al colchón en un intento por soportar semejante delirio.

Al sentir que el miembro de su humano estaba bastante duro, se volvió a poner sobre sus caderas, ahora con la intención de auto penetrarse el mismo, ¿Dolía?, sí, pero no tanto, ahora era una extraña y excitante mezcla de dolor y placer.

Pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Dib tensarse bajo el suyo mientras hacía tal acción.

¡Ahhh! -. Gimió Zim sin poderlo evitar.- Dib…Ahhh -.

¿Qué era esta agradable sensación?, podía sentir su rostro ardiendo, y como unas caricias en su zona más vulnerable se hacían presentes, había gemido el nombre de su alíen como mero reflejo ante esas sensaciones, pues así se sentía cuando hacía "cosas" con Zim en la privacidad de su habitación.

Entre sueños sintió como su miembro era apretado de la manera más exquisita que podría haber imaginado, sentía que su sangre ardía, si eso era un sueño, pedía que nunca terminara, pero entonces…

¡Ahhh! -. Oyó un gemido, y lo reconocía, pensaba que estaba soñando que le hacia el amor a Zim pero…- Dib…ahhh -. Escucho un segundo gemido y este se escuchaba más realista que el anterior, entonces fue volviendo en sí, había despertado al escuchar el segundo gemido de Zim.

¿Pero qué…? -. Quería preguntar qué pasaba pero sintió como el chico de piel verde se dejaba caer de lleno contra el miembro del humano.- ¡Ahhh! -. Gimieron al unísono, Dib tenía los ojos entrecerrados, más porque acababa de despertar, y Zim estaba perdido en una nube de placer y excitación.- ¡Ma…maldito…a…alíen…pervertido! -. Zim se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del humano, Dib lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero una lujuriosa sonrisa adorno su rostro.- Esto me lo pa…ahhh -.

Calla y muévete gusano terrícola -. Zim había mandado callar a Dib con un movimiento de su cadera, sin esperar más Dib comenzó a arremeter contra el cuerpo de Zim, sin ninguna delicadeza, ahora estaba bastante caliente y necesitaría una sección de sexo salvaje para calmarlo, y no creyó que el extraterrestre se negaría.

Ahh…ahh…ahhh -. Gemidos era todo lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación, más el brusco movimiento que hacia la cama con las salvajes embestidas que hacia el moreno.

¡Dib!...ahhh… no…no tan fue…ah…fuerte… -. Se quejaba el de piel verde.

Oh eso no -. De nuevo esa sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer.- Tú me provocaste para empezar -. Dib arremetía con más fuerza.- Y ahora te aguantas -. Zim solo se limitó a gemir, le dolía que las embestidas que le daba el humano fueran tan rudas y fuertes, pero a la vez lo prendían más.

Ahhh…Dib…Diiib… -. Sentía que se desmayaría de tanto placer recibido, una pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de puro placer, el humano comenzaba a golpear con su miembro ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer, sin pensarlo se aferró al cuerpo del humano soltando descaradamente sus más obscenos gemidos en su oído, mientras enterraba sus garras en la blanca piel del humano, pero sin llegar a dañarla seriamente.- Dib…ya…ahhh…ya no…puedo -.

Solo… ahh… un poco más… -. Dib había acelerado el ritmo de las embestidas mientras besaba el cuello del extraterrestre para dejar una visible marca de propiedad.

¡AHHH! -. Zim mas que gemir había gritado mientras llegaba al orgasmo había echado su cabeza hacia atrás mientras vaciaba su semilla en el vientre de ambos.

¡MMM! -. Mientras que Dib había acallado su grito mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de Zim.

Dib volvió a recostarse en la cama y se llevó a Zim consigo, recostándolo sobre su pecho mientas lo abrazaba, ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones de la pasada actividad.

Ojala me despertaras así todos los días -. Le dijo el humano con burla, pero Zim no contesto, Dib volteo a verlo, el alíen se había quedado dormido, suspiro con cansancio tomo la sabana de su cama para cubrirlos y esa noche ambos durmieron en la misma cama.

*** A la mañana siguiente ***

Sentía un agradable calorcillo en su espalda, no quería despertarse, se sentía tan a gusto rodeado por los…

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo, esos brazos que lo rodeaban no eran suyos, tampoco esa cama donde estaba acostado, desvió la mirada a un costado y pudo ver el rostro relajado de Dib, Zim sonrió y se removió entre los brazos del humano para poder quedar frente a él, el humano al sentir movimiento solo pudo aferrar más al cuerpo que tenía contra el suyo.

Zim sonrió de nuevo, pero desvió la mirada a una de las manos el moreno, en la muñeca de una de ellas se podía apreciar un reloj digital.

"_Las 11:30"_ -. Leyó en el reloj mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de nuevo de ese calor tan agradable que le brindaba el cuerpo de su humano.- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! -. Grito apartando de una patada el cuerpo de Dib.

Kggh… ¡Oye! -. Dib pensaba reclamarle.

¡No!...no…no… he perdido el examen de literatura con enojo el de piel verde al checar el horario de la materia, Literatura le tocaba a primera hora de la mañana.

Zim ¿Qué ocurre? -. Pregunto Dib a sus espaldas, Zim frunció el ceño y volteo a ver al humano.

Pasa que por tu culpa he perdido mi examen de recuperación -. Dijo con enojo.

Oye eso no -. Lo encaro el moreno.- Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso -. Zim frunció el ceño. 

Ah no, ¿Y de quien fue la culpa de que me levantara tarde?, ¿Eh? -.

Pues mía no -. Se cruzó de brazos.- Extraterrestre pervertido -. Sonrió con burla a lo que Zim se sonrojo al recordad que ÉL había iniciado aquello, que ÉL fue el que provoco a Dib en primer lugar y que por culpa de ÉL mismo había perdido su examen de recuperación, ¿A si?, pues en esto sufrimos los dos.

Te quedaras en abstinencia durante dos meses -. Sentencio el alíen, Dib solo frunció el ceño.- No saldremos y no tendremos "eso" durante dos meses, ¿Entiendes? -.

¿Y eso por qué? -. Reclamo el moreno

Pues porque lo digo yo, y si yo sufro por el verano en clases de recuperación, pues tú también en abstinencia -. Dicho esto el de piel verde tomo algunas ropas del armario y su toalla.- Ahora me daré una ducha y lo que te dije no está a discusión, Larva-humana -.

Pero si no fue mi culpa -. Zim solo azoto la puerta del baño sin importarle lo que el humano dijera.- Maldita sea -. Se quejó por lo bajo.

*-/ Fin Del Flash Back /-*

La clase termino, de inmediato todos los alumnos salieron del aula seguidos del profesor, dejando solos a Zim y Dib.

¿Tienes alguna otra clase el día de hoy? el moreno mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

No, esta fue la última del día ó el de piel verde pasando de largo al humano, Dib sonrió con malicia, era ahora o nunca, siguió a Zim por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando llegaron Zim fue el que abrió la puerta, se adentró en la habitación y seguido de él entro Dib, el moreno cerró la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, de su bolsillo del pantalón saco un pequeño listón rojo y lo puso en la perilla de la puerta por fuera, sonrió una vez más y cerro la misma y le echo seguro sin que Zim se diera cuenta.

volteo para encontrarse con Zim, el cual estaba parado justo delante de él dándole la espalda mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, en el rostro del moreno se formó una sonrisa maliciosa levanto su mano y tomo por el cuello al alíen golpeándolo contra la pared más cercana.

Kggh -. Zim se quejó por el golpe.- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa humano apestoso?! -. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, pero cambio su cara de enojo por una de susto al ver la cara que tenía el humano.- ¿Dib, que te pasa? -. Pregunto con algo de miedo.

Mmmmjajajajaja -. El humano comenzó a reírse, y esa risa hacia que Zim se estremeciera, ya sabía por dónde iba Dib, y no le gustaba para nada.- Dime Zim, ¿Cómo la has estado pasando estos últimos días que no te he tocado? -. Pregunto el humano mientras le quitaba la peluca al alíen, dejando libres las negras antenas de Zim.

Mientras que el de piel verde hacia hasta lo imposible para evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía que tenía el humano con él, una vez que Dib comenzó a acariciar sus antenas fue imposible contener un gemido.

Ahh -. Zim trato de apartar al humano, pero parecía que entre más lo empujaba este se apegaba más a él.- Qui…quítame tus…ahhh…asquerosas…mmm…ma…manos de encima -. Dib ignorando al alíen comenzó a lamer las aterciopeladas antemas mientras tomaba a Zim de una de sus nalgas apretándola.- Ahhh…Ma…maldito humano ninfómano -. Insulto Zim con el ceño fruncido y con un sonrojo en toda su cara.

¡Ja! -. Se burló el humano mientras se acercaba al rostro del extraterrestre.- Y lo dice él que casi me viola mientras duermo -. Y sin que Zim se lo esperara, Dib comenzó a arrancarle la ropa, rompiéndola en el proceso.

¿Pero qué haces? -. Quiso reclamar, pero fue silenciado por un demandante beso del humano mientras su cuerpo era aprisionado por el de Dib.

Me importa una mierda estar en abstinencia -. Dijo una vez separado del alíen.- Yo ya no aguanto más, y por cómo te veo tú tampoco -. Sonrió prepotente al ver como Zim tenía su rostro sonrojado, los ojos entrecerrados y su respiración irregular.

Zim aprovecho que Dib estaba algo distraído viendo su lamentable estado, le costaba admitirlo, pero él tampoco aguantaría más esa estúpida abstinencia que él mismo se había inventado en un momento de coraje.

Zim coloco con delicadeza sus verdes manos es el torso de Dib y sin que el humano se lo esperara fue empujado hacia atrás por Zim, tropezando con la mochila del de piel verde que se encontraba en el suelo.

Dib cayó de espaldas al suelo y Zim no tardo en sentarse sobre sus caderas, como poseído comenzó a frotarse contra Dib, esto sorprendió al humano al principio, sonrió al ver que su plan de provocar al alíen había dado resultado.

Dib abrazo a Zim contra el dando vueltas por el suelo para colocarse encima del de piel verde, se enderezo un poco para quitarse la gabardina negra y su playera azul, mientras que un desesperado Zim le desabrochaba el cinturón y comenzaba a desabrochar el negro pantalón del humano.

El moreno no tardó en hacer lo mismo con el pantalón de Zim, ahora ambos desnudos comenzaron no tardaron en comenzar a brindarse placer entre ellos.

Ahhh…Dib…mas -. Pedía Zim mientras que el moreno lo levantaba del suelo y lo ponía contra la pared, arremetiendo una y otra vez contra el delicado cuerpo del extraterrestre.

Mmm… Zim…estas…ahhh…más estrecho -. Gemía el humano sin dejar de lado la actividad con su pelvis.- Que delicia -. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de gemir, en verdad no bromeaban cuando decían estar necesitados.

Ahh…ah…Dib… ya no… -. El humano comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de su cadera anticipando el final.

¡AHHH! -. Un gran gemido salió de la boca de ambos al llegar al orgasmo, ambos estaban agotados, Dib cargo a Zim hasta su cama recostándose ambos, el moreno cogió una sábana para tapar ambos cuerpos, a través de la obscura cortina de su habitación apenas y se podían apreciar algunos rayos de sol, indicando que estaba anocheciendo, Dib suspiro con cansancio y aferro a Zim contra sí.

Aunque aún no logro acostumbrarme a esto… -. Decía un soñoliento Zim.- Debo admitir que me gusta la vida universitaria -. Dijo antes de quedarse dormido, Dib solo sonrió por el comentario sin decir nada dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Es verdad, la vida universitaria era genial en todo sentido…en especial por lo que podían hacer sin que nadie los viera.


End file.
